


What Would You Do?

by Borsari



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Bribery, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Possible Blackmail, Sounds Darker Than It Is
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: Джон Ватсон присел на корточки в самом темной углу помещения. Его тело сотрясала крупная дрожь, потому что воздух здесь был очень холодным. Прижавшись спиной к стене, он весь сжался и попытался сильнее обнять себя руками, спрятаться. И почему в такие моменты он не мог просто взять и исчезнуть…





	What Would You Do?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shi_Toyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/gifts).
  * A translation of [What Would You Do?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766719) by [Shi_Toyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu). 



Джон Ватсон присел на корточки в самом темной углу помещения. Его тело сотрясала крупная дрожь, потому что воздух здесь был очень холодным. Прижавшись спиной к стене, он весь сжался и попытался сильнее обнять себя руками, спрятаться. И почему в такие моменты он не мог просто взять и исчезнуть…  
Он был весь вымазан в грязи. Его одежда, руки… Все было в саже и… во рту появился привкус желчи… и крови. Она только-только начала подсыхать, покрыв кожу тонкой липкой пленкой. Джон хотел было вытереть кровь о брюки, но быстро сдался — только изгваздался еще сильнее.  
Как так случилось, что он вообще здесь оказался? Вчера он преспокойненько сидел на Бейкер Стрит 221В, пил чай и печатал новую статью для блога. А сейчас он вдруг стал больным и слабым существом. И во всем этом он был виноват сам.  
По складу — почему-то Джон был уверен, что находился именно на складе — разнесся громкий скрип, когда на другой стороне помещения открылась массивная металлическая дверь. Вовнутрь просочился яркий свет, словно проткнув окружающую темноту острым ножом, которым Джон сегодня вечером резал сырое мясо. Он закрыл глаза, попытавшись отрешиться от воспоминаний, но сделал еще хуже, потому что теперь они сами всплыли под веками, став только красочнее.  
— До чего же ты докатился!  
Джим Мориарти подошел ближе, растянув губы в улыбке на своем самодовольном лице. Костюм от Вивьен Вествуд сидел на нем как всегда безупречно. От излучаемой Мориарти радости Джон почувствовал себя еще хуже. Он подавил безотчетное желание вздрогнуть, когда гений преступного мира опустился на корточки рядом с ним.  
— Ох, Джонни… Ты только глянь, что с тобой происходит… — Джон был более чем уверен, что Мориарти был единственным в мире человеком, кто мог говорить с жалостью и так снисходительно одновременно. — Вот уж не думал, что ты действительно это сделаешь. Но ты, оказывается, полон сюрпризов. Браво!  
Джон молча уставился на него в ответ. Как же он ненавидел этого человека. С удовольствием сжал бы сейчас покрытые кровью руки на этой глотке и надавил посильнее. Никогда он еще не испытывал такого всепоглощающего чувства ненависти. Но все-таки был еще один человек, которого он ненавидел больше, который сделал все возможное, чтобы заработать эту ненависть. И в итоге она стала самым настоящим отвращением.  
Этим кем-то был Джон Ватсон собственной персоной. И ему потребовалось всего сутки, чтобы пасть так низко.  
Джим недовольно надул губы, словно прочитал чужие мысли. Он очень надеялся перетянуть Джона на свою сторону, а не разрушать его личность. Но кто знает… может, ему просто нужно время. Тем не менее, в этот раз, похоже, ему удалось его убедить.  
— Как я до такого дошел? — голос Джона хрипел и скрипел. И не удивительно, если учитывать, сколько в итоге было дыма у Биг-Бена буквально несколько часов назад. Майкрофт, наверно, до сих пор пытался разобраться, что именно там произошло.  
Ох, подождите… Нет, не пытался. Джон ведь позаботился об этом.  
По горлу снова полоснуло подступающей желчью, но Джону пришлось проглотить ее обратно, чтобы не выблевать все кишки на пол. Джиму вдруг стало настолько неприятно от плачевного вида Ватсона, что он даже вытащил платок, чтобы вытереть пот с его лица. Возможно, это все и начиналось как шутка, но даже Мориарти было тяжело смотреть, как когда-то бравый военный врач, ставший помощником детектива, оказался доведен до такого состояния. Стоило напомнить, ради чего все это было.  
— А это все потому, что у меня кое-что есть для тебя, малыш Джонни, что-то, что ты так отчаянно хочешь.  
Мориарти и подумать не мог, что это сработает, когда предложил Джону сделку. Услуга за услугу. Видимо, непоколебимый моральный комплекс у доброго доктора все-таки иногда сбоил. Но вот последствия… стоило оно того?  
Сегодня Джон Ватсон потерял все. Он уже не сможет вернуться домой, даже если захочет. Не сможет встретиться с Шерлоком Холмсом и уж тем более посмотреть ему в глаза. Один только взгляд, и господин консультирующий детектив сразу все поймет — что именно сделал Джон и почему.  
Но самое худшее было то, что Джон был готов сделать это еще раз. Он знал, что если Мориарти опять скажет, то Джон прыгнет.  
Опираясь на стену, Ватсон попытался встать.  
— Что… что еще ты хочешь от меня?  
Как же он устал. Все его тело болело, и он даже думать не хотел о всех полученных ранах и повреждениях. Его веки налились свинцовой тяжестью. Адреналин уже отступил, оставив после себя лишь ломоту. Джон провел ладонью по лицу, размазав кровь еще сильнее, но ему уже было все равно.  
Мориарти отступил на несколько шагов назад, чтобы не попасть в зону поражения, если вдруг Джона вырвет из-за изменения положения в пространстве. Беглый осмотр дрожащего Ватсона показал, что у него было ушиблено несколько ребер, а также вывихнуто бедро, правда, уже вправленное обратно. Еще под слоем грязи едва виднелись длинные царапины по всему телу. Шею обвивали темные синяки, почти невидимые в тусклом свете.  
Чудо, что Ватсон вообще мог стоять. В таком состоянии он был мало кому полезен, если только в качестве пушечного мяса, а у Джима на него были долгоиграющие планы… Лучше пока не трогать его. Мориарти не был в этом силен, но, возможно, капля доброты хоть как-то сгладит его эмоциональное потрясение. Он должен быть готов следовать воле Джима, чтобы все задуманное смогло осуществиться.  
— На сегодня все. Давай-ка поедем отмоем тебя — снаружи ждет машина.  
Мориарти развернулся к выходу, держа в поле зрения медленно прихрамывающего сзади Ватсона, которому каждый шаг давался с огромным трудом. Да, определенно потребуется несколько дней на восстановление, прежде чем Джим вновь сможет использовать его. С другой стороны, напоминание о награде, кажется, немного прояснило сознание Джона.  
Мориарти на секунду задумался, каким же Ватсон, оказывается, был интересным человеком. Очень интересным. Последние двадцать четыре часа доказали это. А Джим всегда считал его обычным.  
Они сели на заднее сиденье дорогой черной машины. Джим убедился, что отодвинулся на максимальное расстояние он Ватсона, а то, не дай бог, заденет всю эту грязь, испачкав костюм. Моран бросил на них коротких взгляд через зеркало заднего вида и выехал на дорогу.  
Несколько минут в салоне стояла тишина, прежде чем Джон наконец-то заговорил:  
— Мориарти…  
— Зови меня Джим. Так было бы правильнее. Все-таки ты теперь работаешь на меня!  
Ватсон слегка вздрогнул от этих слов. Хороший знак.  
— Ладно, Джим. Пожалуйста, можно мне?..  
Он боролся с отчаянным желанием высказать свою просьбу, но едва ли это теперь было важно. Джим прекрасно знал, что он хотел. Мориарти засунул руку в карман и достал оттуда предмет. Просто удивительно, что такая маленькая штучка могла причинить так много вреда.  
— Что же, думаю, ты это заслужил. Очень надеюсь, малыш Джонни, что это того стоило, — с этими словами Джим протянул ему брикетик Клондайка.

**Author's Note:**

> Автор говорила, что среди ее читателей мало кто понял смысл, потому что фик, скорее, рассчитан на американскую аудиторию. Тем не менее. 
> 
> Клондайк — это мороженое в шоколадной глазури. Имеет множество вкусов, реализуется с 1922 года в США и Канаде. Слоган компании — «What Would You Do For A Klondike Bar?» — «А что ты сделаешь ради брикетика Клондайка?». Существует невероятное количество рекламных роликов и прочего на эту тему. Вот один из них:  
> [ What would you do?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jwpBNEg7wgE)
> 
> Если вам все равно не смешно, ничем помочь не могу :))


End file.
